Before Sunset
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Scully is helping Mulder clean out his apartment and comes across a wedding certificate. How will she react? UST Scully POV
1. Before Sunset

This can't be true. I just thought that she was his ex-girlfriend or something. Not his ex-wife. I didn't know or ever thought once that they were married. Yes, they were married. Three years to be exact. But, how would I know if he never told me? I thought that we told each other everything.

My cell phone rings and interrupt me from my thoughts and I answer it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Scully, it's me." Mulder said. "I got some more garbage bags while I went shopping and you said that I wouldn't remember." Mulder sounded as if he had triumph in his voice.

"Did you have to go back to the store because you forgot them the first time?" I asked as she looked at the marriage certificate. Mulder didn't catch the slight hint of sadness in my voice.

"Yes, but that's not the point. You said that I wouldn't remember on my own." I rolled my eyes. "Now can you come down and help me bring the groceries up?"

"Yeah." I said, and then I hung up the phone. I looked at the marriage certificate one last time, and then put it in my pocket. After I helped Mulder carry up the groceries, we threw away the trash in his apartment and sorted out his groceries to see where they went. I was in a trance as I sorted out the groceries. All I could think about was the marriage certificate.

"Is something wrong, Scully?" Mulder asked as he ate a grape out of the bag.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I lied. "I just need to go to the bathroom." I got up and walked to the bathroom in his bedroom. His guest bathroom toilet was clogged up and the plumber hasn't come by yet.

As I entered the bathroom, I pulled out the marriage certificate and looked at it. They were married from 1987 to 1990. I wonder what really happened. Why did Diana really go to Europe? Did I really want to know the answer to that? No. Besides, I would have to wait for Mulder to tell me. He would wonder how I found out about his past marriage. It really didn't matter whether or not that he explained what happened between Diana and him. What matter was that he never told me and I had to find out my coming across it accidentally.

I closed the bathroom door, and then sat down on the toilet cover. I read the marriage certificate.

Diana Fowley 

Mulder was married to her and didn't tell me. It's not like he had to, but you would think that he would have since were best friends. It's just after all the things that we've been through, and he couldn't tell me about a simple marriage. But, then again nothing has ever been simple for Mulder. I may be over reacting, but when you think about it, I'm not. We've been best friends and partners for seven years. Also, Mulder acts totally and completely unprofessional when he works with his ex's. When treats me so differently and becomes a stranger to me when these women are around. How can this not affect me?

Phoebe Green. She was his ex-girlfriend and the women who broke his heart. But, yet he could drop everything fast enough to please her. Mulder didn't even want me around to help him, but I did anyway. I know he was glad I came because he would've have coped well if I didn't.

Melissa Riedel-Ephesian. She claimed to be his supposed soul mate. He acted so differently from the man I knew and I hardly recognized him. He believed everything that she said and wouldn't give me the time of day, except to prove what she said. She told him that they were soul mates in the field where he died in a past life not that I believed that> and he was so shaken by it. It was mainly because he believed it and could 'feel it'. Funny thing, I died in that same field as she told him that.

Diana Fowley. She was his ex-wife and a believer. Mulder believed everythingshe said and nothing I said. She betrayed, hurt, and left him, but he still trusted her. What happened to 'Trust no one', but then again he also said, 'I want to believe.' It's funny how those two contradict each other.

Mulder is a confusing man and I stopped trying to figure out certain parts about him a long time ago. I was always the person who picked up the pieces after these women left him, but yet he can't trust me enough to tell me about this.

Of course, there were other women like Bambi, Detective White, and the blind woman who could see, but couldn't. But, they weren't as bad as the other three, not even close.

I guess the reason I'm taking this past marriage so hard is because I am in love with him. And it hurts like hell to see him around other women. Especially, with his split personalities. He loves me one minute and can't trust me another.That's why I didn't believe him when he told me that he loved me. How could I with all that's happened and now? It's other reasons also, but one summed it all up.

It wasn't that I'm not his type; it was that I didn't stand a chance. The women that Mulder liked were tall, full figured, and either naïve or really deceiving. I was neither and didn't want to be. So, I gave up hope a long time ago and stopped trying to get his attention in that way.

A tear fell on the marriage certificate and I wiped my face off. Turns out that I was silently crying the whole time and didn't even know it. My face was moist and damp from the tears and my nose was a little runny. I got up off the toilet seat and checked my face to see if anything gave away that I was crying. No, I was safe. I was glad that my eyes weren't red and I rinsed my face off and wiped my nose.

After I left out of the bathroom, I put the marriage certificate under his mattress. I decided to sit on his bed for a while and ended up lying on my back. I put my hands in front of my face and examined them, and then my eyes settled on my wedding finger Not once in my life have I worn an engagement ring or wedding band on this finger. But, Mulder has. For three years.

The closest that I have gotten to being married is having an affair. His name is Daniel Waterston and he was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but that's not the point. I was never married. Daniel claimed he would leave his wife and kids for me. I wonder if that is what happened between Mulder and Diana. No, Mulder's too noble for that.

"Scully, what's…" Mulder stopped as he saw Scully lying on his bed. "Oh, I see that you want to make good use of the bed."

I gave him a smile that was only reserved for him. I couldn't stay mad at him forever eventhough I wanted to. I was still mad, but I didn't want to give it away."No, I would prefer the couch."

Mulder looked at me and stood in shock.

"Mulder, you better stop making these sexual innuendoes, unless you can make good on them." I looked outside the window and could see that the sun was setting. "I'm glad we finished cleaning up before sunset."

"Why?" Mulder asked as he stared with the sunset with me.

"Because the light was there to show things that we couldn't see after the darkness settles." I knew Mulder wouldn't understand what I meant by the double meaning.

I walked out of his apartment building and into my car. I knew I couldn't meddle into certain parts of Mulder's personal life just like he couldn't with mine. If he didn't want to tell me about his marriage with Diana then I wouldn't tell him about my affair with Daniel. With that thought I drove off into the sunset.

THE END. – FEEDBACK WELCOMED

A/N: I have a few things to tell you, so you aren't confused. First, I have always wondered about Mulder's bathroom. He has to have two if his room was way too crowded to get in before the 'Dreamland' episodes. And one was in his bedroom in 'All Things'. So, he would have to have a spare one wouldn't he? Where would he go if he only had one and it was in his bedroom? And I know that Mulder would have cleaned it up eventually if there was only onebathroom.I read a story where in the author's note someone put that fact that Mulder said 'Trust no one', and then turned around and said 'I want to Believe. Those two do contradict each other, but he takes the both of those sayings to heart. - LOL.

I also, noticed that Mulder acts really different around certain women and does Scully bogus when it comes to the other women. Some people always assume that Mulder can always tell when something is wrong. In my opinion, that is wrong. Mulder can sometimes be blinded by certain things and can't see when Scully is hurting. I don't think that Diana was working with CSM, until she came back to the states. That's unless they stated that she did in the show. I do dislike Diana, but I think that there were other resons why she left. And this was set in 1999. I was counting when they first were partnered which was 1992, so seven years would back it 1999, of course.


	2. Before Sunrise

SATURDAY

"You could have been a little nicer, Scully." I said as I drove onto the expressway.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked as she gave me an icy glare. I knew she was mad at me because I sided with Diana, but she had started the argument.

"You know exactly what I mean, Scully. Every time Diana is around you make her feel unwanted and useless. You act as if you don't want her around." I explained as I drove around a car.

"Why should I want her around? Diana's been working with that cigarette smoking bastard for god knows how long." Scully shook her head in frustration, and then looked at the passenger window. "Now all of the sudden she wants to give us information that'll help us." She spat, and then leaned away from me.

"I'm talking about we found out that she worked for him." I said angrily as I sped up. "You couldn't stand to have her around."

"Because you treated me like shit when she came around! You talk about me treating Diana useless and unwanted I feel that way every time she's around and you are in the room. It's like I don't even exist and you take her word over mine." Scully turned her head towards mine and continued to speak. "Do you know how it feels to be ignored by someone you trust the most?" To have this person dismiss everything you say because his ex-wife doesn't agree. Not to mention that she left without a word, reappeared all of the sudden, and then started to work with his enemy. Oh yeah, he has every reason to trust her over his partner who has stood by his side for seven years." Scully looked back out the window.

She knows about my past marriage. How did she find out about that? That was erased from my file. Everything was about Diana and I. "How do you know that? You went behind my back and asked someone else. Did you do some deep digging to find out some dirt on Diana only to come out empty handed? Oh wait, you found out about our marriage." I said sarcastically. My marriage with Diana is a very sore spot with me and Scully did the unthinkable.

"No, I came across it at your apartment!" She yelled.

"How could you, Scully? You know I don't trust people easily and you just went behind my back and riffled through my things!" I yelled in her face. "Did you also come across the birth certificate of our daughter?"

Scully bit her bottom lip, and then shifted uncomfortable. I've seen that look, but I don't care. She deserves to feel guilty and ashamed. But, that isn't the look. It's something else.

"I honestly can't believe how little you think of me. I would never search through your things for information. It wouldn't matter how curious I was I would never look. I respect you, Mulder. I respect your privacy. I came across it by accident when I helped you clean out your apartment. I read it because I thought that it could've been an important document and I wanted to know what to do with it. But, when I saw that it was a marriage certificate I knew it was important. I admit, I looked at it for awhile and I was a bit upset at first." That look on her face was a look of betrayal and mistrust. "I was upset because you didn't trout me enough to tell me about that moment in your life. You…you made it seem as though you never had a committed relationship. Now you tell me that you have an ex-wife and child. I feel so…confused. Not only are we partners, but best friends and you didn't bother to tell me. You could've told me before she walked back into your life, but you didn't. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to tell me on your own, but we all see how that worked out. Now I see how much you really trust me."

Tears were falling down her face at a constant rate. Her eyes were red and her nose was runny. Scully tried to wipe off her face with her sleeve, and then put her face in her hands. She was showing weakness, which is never a good thing when it comes to Scully.

"Scully is something wrong?" She knew what I meant. I wanted to know if anything was wrong with her health. That's the only time she really it more forth coming about her feelings.

"No, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired of all this bullshit. You tell me to trust no one, and then trust someone that you barely know. Or someone you know is working with the enemy. When I do it it's talked about until a days end. But, when you do it it's acceptable and should be let go. Now you go and question your trust for me. I'm not going to stand for that." Scully opened the door, and then got out of the car. "If you trust her so much then she should be your partner again. I'm obviously untrustworthy and my opinion doesn't seem to matter, so it makes sense."

Scully closed the door and began to walk off. I just sat there with my mouth open and pissed at myself. Did she just quit? Did Scully just walk out of my life?

I started to drive the car beside her and rolled down the window. "Can you get in the car, Scully?"

She turned around, and then pulled out her cell phone to call someone. I stopped my car and jump out.

"Scully!" She sped up her pace and began to run after to her. " Scully, I'm sorry!"

It began to rain outside and it was cold.

"Mulder, sorry isn't enough. I deserve better than this. If want to be treated like some fucking assistant than I would be one. Wait, you already treat me like one what am I talking about?" My car was out of sight now, but I didn't care. I needed to explain to Scully why I acted the way I did. A car pulled up and Scully got in. From what I could see it was Maggie. I forgot that we were close to her.

"Fox, I'll give you a ride to your car." She offered despite Scully's pleas not to. I sat in the back and didn't say anything. She dropped me off at me car, and then left.

WEDNESDAY

I haven't talked to Scully in four days. I've really been thinking about our conversation and I saw the faults about where we went wrong. I do think that I was wrong, but Scully also had her faults, too. But, it doesn't matter that Scully had her faults it was because I brought it out of her. She tried to hold back, but I kept messing with her, and then she snapped.

Skinner said that Scully was taking a vacation, but I knew that Scully was contemplating whether or not she was still going to be my partner. She had ever reason to quit or ask for a transfer, but I needed her. She needed the truth and that was what I was going to give her.

I knocked on Mrs. Scully door and was welcomed with the sweet aroma of the food she was cooking.

"Hello, Fox, it's nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked as she welcomed me into her home. Its either Scully didn't tell her or she's going to put me in my place in a matter of seconds.

"Not so well. I've said some things to Scully that I shouldn't have said and I came to say I'm sorry and to tell her the truth." I said as I sat on the sofa.

"About what? Oh, that's none of my business." Mrs.Scully said as she sat beside me. "You really hurt her, Fox."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Dana has always been a person who has kept to herself. As you know, she doesn't like to show weakness. Only a few selected people have been let in and once you are in you know you have one chance to prove yourself to her." Mrs.Scully looked at me, and then upstairs. "But, it's different with you. She'll tell you everything that has to do with her professional life and nothing that as to do with her personal life. Well, her feelings at least."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you are a great influence over Dana's life. Both good and bad." My face fell. "I'm not going to lie to you about it, but Dana's a grown woman and she can make her own decisions. Those exchange of words on Saturday affected Dana greatly and you should try to do some damage control. I've done my best, but you fix the rest." She got up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Do you know why she is mad?" I asked and Mrs. Scully stopped.

"Yes, she told me. Fox, I'm going to tell you something and promise me that you will not repeat it." Mrs.Scully said as she walked back to me.

"I promise." I rubbed the beard that has grown over the past fours days. Mrs. Scully sat next to me again.

"Dana once had an affair with her med school teacher. His name was Daniel Waterston. He kept telling her that he would leave his wife, but never got to it. So, one day Dana found out that he had a daughter that was her age, and then decided to leave. She knew that the marriage was already broken, but she didn't know that they had kids. If she knew than she wouldn't have done what she did. Of course Dana knew it was already wrong, but the temptation was too strong. Daniel Waterston was a persuasive man. He knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. Dana didn't know how to handle someone like that. The way he came on to her was out of years of experience, which she never had. She was always up to learning and he was always up to teaching." Silence filled the room for a moment. " She lost control. One thing Dana never loses is control and she had to get away."

The light clicked in my head. "You're telling me this because I have a great influence over her life. And you want me to use this influence to get her to stay. You wanted me to know why she is the way she is, and then use what I have to convince her to stay. You are a smart woman. Mrs. Scully."

"Maggie, please." She said as she smiled. "Dana is happy here. She is happy with her life and job. Although I wish that she would get out more I want her to keep doing what she loves doing most."

I shook my head, and then let Maggie led me upstairs. Scully was reluctant to let me in, but Maggie persuaded her. I sat beside her on the guest bed, and then pulled my old wedding band out my pocket and handed it to her.

"Read the inscription." I said softly and she did.

"_Diana and Fox forever."_ She said quietly. Sadness was hinted in her voice, but her face was blank.

"I was married to Diana for three years. For the first time in years back then, I truly felt happy. I was Diana's everything and she was mine. Everything was perfect, until I found out that she was pregnant. That was exactly where it went wrong. I wanted kids, but not at that moment. Diana was three months along when we discovered the X-Files. Before then I was the perfect husband. I went to every doctor's appointment; I went shopping, read to her stomach, I just did everything. Then when we found the X-Files I just disappeared. I was nowhere to be found. She got tired out it and left while she was nine months pregnant. I missed my daughter's birth. I was on a case that had to do with Samantha. It was my first lead." Scully's face softened up a bit. "Diana left the our daughter with me five months later because she couldn't take it anymore. My first instinct was to just put her up for adoption, but I decided to give it a try. I saw her first crawl, heard her first words, I saw her when she first walked. It worked well, but I couldn't keep her. I was just to dedicated to Samantha and it was unfair to her, so I gave her up to a fit family." I bit my lip to keep from cry, but it all poured out.

"I was scared that I would end up like my father. He barely saw me once the divorce was settle and even b/f then he was too busy when I got older. Her birthday is February twenty-third like yours. That's why I pretend as if I don't remember birthday. I just don't like to remember that I used to have a child that I loved with all my heart and gave up." Scully pulled me into a hug. "When I saw Diana we talked. She told me what happened in Europe. She wasn't doing any better there. She almost lost her job because of how much she drank there and tried to commit suicide several times. She said that one day she just got this wake up call and decided to straighten herself out."

"Mulder, that was not your fault." Scully said as she rubbed my back.

"Yes, it was. " I choked out. "I promised her a good life when we got married. I said that I would never hurt her and I did. I hurt her so much emotionally that it s doesn't make sense. I guess the reason why I acted the way I did now was to make it up to her. I wanted to show her that I was a man of my word. I didn't want to be a failure."

"You're not a failure, Mulder." She said reassuringly. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Lisa Marie." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Why does that surprise me?"

"It shouldn't." I went on describing Lisa Marie to her and I got a look in her eye that said that she was staying.

"Scully, this talk is like the sunrise." I said as I lay on her chest. Somehow we ended up lying down in each other's arms.

"How?"

"The light exposed us to the things that darkness hid within plain sight." She kissed me on my forehead, and then closed her eyes.

"I agree one hundred percent."

TBC…FEEDBACK WELCOMED!

A/N: I'm sorry about the whole b/f thing, but my computer was erasing the letters if you tried to add extra, so I did that because it was shorter. My Microsoft word doesn't give the word if it isn't similar to the words in its dictionary and I guess it wasn't because I couldn't fix or change it.

This chapter was originally suppose to start out with Mulder finding his wedding band, and then deciding to tell Scully, but things happen. Having an argument sounded better. I'm not personally too fond with this one, but it's your opinion that matters. It started out as I one shot, but someone asked me to do another, so I did. Two more should be coming up soon and that should definitely be the end.

sorry if there ooc


End file.
